


You Belong With Me

by thorkiship18



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angry Jensen, Best Friends, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Jensen has issues, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Protective Jensen Ackles, Protectiveness, Serial Killer Jensen, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Top Jensen Ackles, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Ever since he first met Jared, Jensen knew that he had to protect him. Protect him from anyone and everything. It's always been this way, and will continue on to be. However, there's something more to Jensen than meets the eye.He loves Jared unconditionally, almost to the point of insanity. Though he tries so hard to make Jared see that he's the one, Jensen's efforts are always futile, and he watches as his best friend becomes mistreated one way or another by every man he encounters.In Jensen's eyes, they must be eliminated.Journey into his mind as he recounts memories of their friendship from childhood to adulthood, and the ups and downs of their relationship.





	1. Everything I Do...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snipermathlove29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipermathlove29/gifts).



> This is a two-part fic for a fan that's been so awesome to me, and has said nothing but great things to and probably about me! I love ya, buddy! Enjoy!

At age nine, Jensen was taken. Kidnapped.

It was by some guy who offered him a ride home from school. At that age, Jensen supposes that his parents should have warned him about accepting rides from strangers. But they were too fucking preoccupied with their own lives to give a shit about his, so he guesses that it was his own fault. Looking back on it now, he remembers how nonchalant they were when he got back.

The man's name was "Mr. Happy". Or at least that's what he forced Jensen to call him. He seemed so surprised when the boy climbed into his van without a word. Maybe he wasn't used to his victims being so fucking stupid. But eventually, after Jensen told him the directions to his house, Mr. Happy chose to ignore them. This had then tripped an alarm inside of his head.

Jensen may have been naive, but he was old enough to know when thing's were bad. But if he truly knew that, he wouldn't have been in that position, now would he? Mr. Happy just kept driving him farther and farther away from where he wanted to go, and when Jensen started to cry, Mr. Happy put a rag over his mouth and nose that made him feel sleepy. Motherfucker.

When Jensen woke up, he discovered that he was being carried by his kidnapper down some stairs. At first, when he could finally move again, he squirmed in Mr. Happy's grasp, almost causing the man to stumble and drop them both. Mr. Happy, as expected, wasn't so happy about that. He managed to restrain the boy; Jensen's hands were bound by a zip tie of some kind, but he still kicked his feet. Once at the bottom of the stairs, the child came to realize that he was in a basement.

But not an ordinary basement either. It was fortified, almost looking like a blast shelter. There was a big, metal door with several locks on them. Yet the only thing that opened it was a small remote control that was in Mr. Happy's possession. He pressed the button once, and the locks unlocked in seconds. Jensen was terrified to go in there because he knew without a doubt that whatever was in store for him was bad.

Very bad.

When Mr. Happy took him inside, Jensen saw things that weren't familiar to him. Strange toys that didn't look like toys at all. There was a huge bed that was made up perfectly. However, there was someone on the bed that made Jensen frown. There was another little boy, but he was asleep and there was a chain around his ankle. The other boy had brown hair, and was dressed in...nothing but a tank top and underwear.

"Jared," Mr. Happy said in a rough voice. "Wake up. We have a new guest. We have company, Darling."

The boy in the bed groaned, but didn't immediately awaken. That angered Mr. Happy greatly. He dropped Jensen down onto the floor harshly. The green eyed boy couldn't do anything except watch as the man walked briskly towards the other child in bed. When he reached his destination, Mr. Happy swung his fist out, connecting it to the other kid's face. The act forced him to wake up immediately, but he wailed as he did.

Mr. Happy's snarl sent shivers down Jensen's spine. "I said wake up! You listen when I speak to you, do you understand!?"

"Ye--Yes, sir!" He said. "I'm sorry, sir. I was sleepy..."

"No excuses. You know better than to defy my orders. I told you when I left to stay up. Now I'm gonna have to punish you." Mr. Happy sat on the bed before unzipping his pants. "Do your job, Jared."

"Yes, sir..."

"Good boy."

Jensen didn't understand it then, but he figured out quickly that what that boy was doing to Mr. Happy wasn't what anyone their age should be doing. The other boy moved between the man's legs, positioning his head just right. He went into his pants, pulling out Mr. Happy's half erect penis. Jensen watched with awe as the boy--Jared, he thinks his name was--put the member into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

"Yeah, that's it." Mr. Happy looked as if he was having fun. "Good boy. Jensen, this is Jared. He's my little bitch, and your new brother. When Jared's finished, you're gonna do the same thing. Okay?"

He never said anything back to him. Jensen guessed that the reason Mr. Happy didn't fly into a fit of rage was because he was being pleasured. Yet, as Jared finished pleasing him, Jensen was indeed taken by force. It was a day that'll forever live in his memory. The pain was unimaginable, and the whole time he was being raped, Mr. Happy forced Jared to kiss him. 

After it was all over, the disgusting man cleaned up the mess. He laid Jensen down onto the bed; he wept uncontrollably. Mr. Happy didn't care. He simply fixed his pants, and left the room, making sure to lock it behind him. The other kid stayed silent as Jensen sobbed, proclaiming that he wanted to go home. Soon after, the child in his presence broke down with him, hugging him close. Jensen had stopped crying after that when a strange feeling came over him.

"My name is Jared." The brown haired boy had wiped away his tears. "Jared Padalecki. I'm nine years old."

"Me too. I'm Jensen Ackles."

"It's nice to meet you, Jensen..."

The two little boys laid in the bed together, trying everything to not cry again. At that early of an age, Jensen had realized that Jared needed him. They needed each other if they were gonna survive this Hell. Jensen vowed the same day he met Jared that he'd do everything within his power to keep him safe.

What truly frightened Jensen about Mr. Happy were the stories Jared told about him. Apparently, there was another little boy in that room. His name was Richard, and he tried his hardest to defy his master's orders, but it didn't take long for him to break. One night, however, he was broken beyond repair, and became unresponsive. Basically catatonic. Mr. Happy was not pleased.

He took Richard away, and the boy wasn't heard from again. Jared, being the hopeful one of the two, thought that Richard somehow found his way back to his family. Jensen thought differently. He knew Mr. Happy killed Richard. There was no way he'd let any of them go when they saw his face. But he didn't tell Jared. Jensen wouldn't hurt him like that.

Over the course of two months, Jared and Jensen became inseparable. Mr. Happy questioned their closeness on multiple occasions while taking his turn with them, but they stayed silent. The ultimate betrayal in his eyes. There were many beating for their insolence, but Jensen held onto hope. Hope that someone somewhere will be looking for him and Jared.

Yet, as time went by, his hope turned into sorrow. And his sorrow turned into bitterness. But most importantly, the bitterness soured, and turned into determination. He couldn't allow Mr. Happy to use them anymore; Jensen had to get Jared back to his family. He was his responsibility. His bestest friend in the whole world.

So, Jensen decided that it was high time for the both of them to leave. He concocted a plan, a plan that had a 99.9% chance of failing. Yet there was still that .1%. Mr. Happy came in one day to see Jared unresponsive, much like how he described Richard to be. When the pedophile started to panic, Jensen sprung into action. The small child wrapped his chain around Mr. Happy's neck, attempting to strangle him.

Jared had gotten up; the plan worked. He helped Jensen into wrestling down the man, but they were losing quickly. However, Jared tossed Jensen a metal fork from one of the dinner trays. Taking the hint, the boy took the utensil and stuck it into Mr. Happy's jugular several times. Each strike made Jensen feel powerful. Made him feel like he was Jared's protector...and he was.

Once the man was dead, Jensen unlocked their shackles. But this was before he hugged a sobbing Jared tight in his arms. They defeated the monster who kept him captive for weeks--months. Jared had been there for an entire year. Eventually, after gaining their bearings, Jared used the remote to unlock the door. They were both scared when they went up the stairs. They didn't know if there would be another man or not.

Fortunately, there wasn't. Jensen led Jared into the kitchen of the house. The boy with light, golden freckles took the house phone off the wall and called the police. As he did it, he thought of what he had done in that basement. He took someone's life away. Granted, that man was a deviant, but it was still the principle of the matter. A man died that day, and with him, a piece of Jensen as well.

It was Jensen's first kill.

****

At age thirteen, Jensen killed again.

It was years later after their ordeal with Mr. Happy. His real name was revealed to be Frederick Thompson. When the police searched his house, they found human remains in his backyard as well as his bedroom. Not to mention photos of his foul acts hidden in his closet. Police determined that he was responsible for at least ten to twenty kidnappings and murders, all boys under the age of ten.

Jensen and Jared were reunited with their families, though Jensen was less than happy when he got back. While yes, his brother and sister were glad he was home safely, his parents were less enthusiastic. They used his kidnapping to get into the spotlight; in the media. Once he was found, it was the same old shit again. The only good thing that came out of that was knowing he and Jared lived in the same state.

They kept in contact per their psychiatrists' suggestions. There were times when they'd visit each other, but it wasn't for long. Wanting to give their child a sense of security though, Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki moved their family to the same neighborhood as the Ackles. Jensen still thanks them to this day. It's the greatest gift anyone's ever given him.

Jared and his family moved in next door, and they saw each other every day, still very much inseparable. They bonded because of their tragic experience, and it was both a blessing and a curse. As the years went by, Jensen started to come to the realization that he no longer saw Jared as just his best friend, but as a possible lover in the future.

True, he was only thirteen and they were just starting high school, but Jensen had a feeling that what he felt for Jared was stronger than friendship. Whenever someone else stared at Jared for too long, Jensen would bare his teeth like a fucking  _wolf._ Of course, the other teen wouldn't notice; ignorance is bliss.

It was hard enough admitting to himself that he was gay, but it was harder still to admit that the only guy he'd ever go for was Jared. Girls did interest Jensen to some extent, but it was Jared that really caught his eye. However, things back then would turn on their heels toward self destruction. During freshman year of high school, Jared met Paul, a junior.

Paul wasn't anything special really. Tall, broad shouldered, glasses with tape in the middle. A dork. A nerd. A cross between a football player and a mathematician. They bumped into each other one day while Jared and Jensen were walking to third period together. They seemed to click really well, and that didn't sit right with Jensen. He tried intimidating Paul, but he only laughed like it was a joke.

A few weeks later, Jared confessed to Jensen that he was gay, and had a suspicion that Paul was also gay. Jensen then came out to his best friend in desperation. He had hoped that Jared would forget all about Paul, and go straight to him, but once again, fate had other plans. While they became closer than before, Paul snatched Jared up first. This was a devastating blow towards Jensen.

The two dated in secrecy. It wasn't normal for a boy Paul's age to dating someone Jared's age. Jensen watched from the sidelines as his best friend was being stolen right from under him. Paul didn't go through what they went through, and he didn't see the they saw. There was no one who could bond with Jared like Jensen can. After giving it some thought, Jensen decided that Paul had to go.

As in leave Jared alone.

Indefinitely.

He followed him home one day, waiting until Paul was all alone. That was when Jensen went in for the literal kill. Before he sliced open his throat, the young teen gave Paul chances to leave Jared alone. However, Paul wouldn't listen. He kept screaming, threatening to call the cops. It had to happen. Jensen had to do it. That idiot was causing a rift in his and Jared's strong relationship.

The murder made the news the next day. It was thought to be a robbery gone bad, but nothing was truly taken. That was Jensen's mistake. Of course, their town was saddened by Paul's untimely death, but Jared took it the hardest. And who was there to comfort him? Jensen of course. In the heat of the moment, Jensen smacked a kiss right onto Jared's lips. The brunette blushed profusely, but he politely pushed his friend away.

It was their first kiss, and while Jared never spoke of it again, Jensen treasured the memory.

He never forgot the taste of lips.

****

At age nineteen, Jensen finally made love to Jared.

After graduating from high school, the two decided to go to the same college together. And after they both were accepted, they became roommates. It wasn't a big deal at all. The only problem was having to see Jared practically naked every time he entered or exited the shower. The both of them have grown from boys to actual men, but Jared began to look the part amazingly.

He became taller than Jensen by three inches, and his shoulders were more broad. But even if he almost towered over him, Jared was still the vulnerable, lost little puppy he was when they first met. At that point in their lives, many guys and girls were fawning over him, going do far as to whistle when he walked by. Jensen, by then, was a master at making Jared's suitors disappear.

Since Paul, he's intimidated and killed at least three other men without Jared's knowledge. They were in their second year of college, and Jared hadn't had a boyfriend since senior year of high school. Jensen was on top of the world, having his best friend around 24/7. But once again, the world tried to tear them apart. In stepped Chad Michael Murray--stupid name for a stupid fucker.

He was a slacker, gaining mostly D's and C minuses and focusing on getting high. What Jared saw in him, Jensen did not know, but he was losing his friend all over again. To describe Chad in one word, it'd be "Sleazy". All he cared about was sex, yet Jared never put out once. Jensen was secretly happy about that. If anyone was gonna fuck Jared, it would have been him

One day as Jensen was getting back from a class, he found Jared crying on his bed. Immediately, Jensen dropped everything in his arms to comfort his best friend. It didn't take a genius to piece together what had happened. The blonde knew what had happened before Jared even said it.

"Chad...he said that I was broken because I won't have sex with him." Jared cried. "I wanna make him happy, but I'm not ready for that yet. Am I...am I broken, Jensen? Am I really broken?"

Jensen frowned then before grasping Jared's head in his hands. "Of course not! You're strong! Stronger than you know! You don't need him, do ya hear me? He just doesn't understand. You're fine just the way you are."

The heartfelt moment went on until Jared quietly fell asleep in Jensen's shoulder. The eldest man carefully laid him down onto the bed; he draped a blanket over him. Jensen's heart fluttered in his chest as he took a long look upon Jared's face. Impulsively, he kissed his cheek while simultaneously pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. The slight moan made the action worthwhile.

But there was bigger fish to fry. That night as Jared slept, Jensen hopped out of his bed, and snuck out of their dorm. He was heading over to Chad's place. He knew that his roommate would be out, probably somewhere drinking. As Jensen walked, he thought of the various ways he could murder Chad. None of them pretty.

Slit throat.

Massive head trauma.

Brutal stabbing.

Strangulation.

Suffocation.

But he didn't do any of those. No. No, Jensen decided that it was best to keep that incident clean. When he arrived at Chad's door, he only knocked twice. Once the fucker opened the door, Jensen punched him square in the face. The action caused him to stumble backwards into the room; Jensen shut the door behind him and commenced to beating the living Hell out of Chad. When asked why he was doing what he did, he responded with:

"You fuck with Jared, you fuck with me. Stay the fuck away from us."

The next day, Jared received a call from Chad. He apologized for his behavior, and told him that he'd be better off without a stupid, slacker who would have just held him back. Jared, though initially saddened, felt elated. Jensen was also happy to see him smile. Of course, he still had no idea about what he did, but it still felt great to have Jared all to himself. The troubling thing about it was Jensen couldn't find the words to tell Jared his true feelings.

How pathetic was that?

Later that night, the two of them decided to go to a wild frat party down the road. It was straight out of a college movie. Girls dancing and kissing each other, and tons of alcohol. Not to mention a boatload of horny students itching for release. The entire time there, Jensen watched closely as Jared finally let loose. He partook in various drinks, even dancing with Jensen on the dance floor. Jensen didn't drink though; he was happy that Jared was having fun.

The night didn't end there. Jensen had basically carried the lumbering sasquatch through the halls, and into their room. Jared sang a song from earlier as Jensen helped take his shoes off. But once he looked Jared in his eyes, he just couldn't resist anymore. That was the night he was waiting for since they were hormonal teenagers. Jensen put his mouth on Jared's, making sure to ease him into it.

Jared kissed back, drunkenly of course. Before Jensen even knew it, they were laying in his bed, fondling each other. Jared's drunk movements only made the other man smile fondly. He was aware that it wasn't right; that being drunk doesn't automatically mean he was consenting. Yet Jensen didn't care. The opportunity was in front of him, and he seized it by the horns.

Soon after, Jensen was on top of Jared, slowly easing his lubed up cock into the brunette's tight, quivering hole. The feeling was intense to say the least. Sure, Jensen had sex multiple times with various women, but never another man minus Mr. Happy. Jared was--technically--his first. During the initial breach, Jared clenched his ass tight, wrapping his long legs around Jensen's waist; his arms around his neck.

It was the best feeling in the whole godforsaken world.

In the morning, Jensen woke up first. He remembered the night of passion he had with Jared. He fucked him good, and even bottomed for the hazel eyed man. First time for everything. Jared woke up soon after, grinning from ear to ear. Jensen knew then that they would be together. That they were finally a couple. That he finally won in his battle for Jared.

But little did Jensen know that it was only just beginning...


	2. I Do It For You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen's relationship fails; Jared comes to a realization.

At age twenty-three, Jensen made the biggest mistake of his life.

He had enjoyed a nice little life with Jared since graduating from college. After that night of intense lovemaking, Jared finally confessed to Jensen that he was in love with him. In turn, Jensen announced that he too loved him more than a friend. Their relationship was relatively the same, just with the added bonus of mindblowing sex! Jared, though he didn't look it, was a very sexual being. That shy exterior would melt away when Jensen touched him.

They moved into a sizeable house, just the two of them. Jensen didn't need anything else, just Jared. He got a job as a construction worker that made good money, while Jared became an intern at the local law firm. Back then, everything was going great. Nothing tragic happened...right away of course. It was all so sudden that Jensen was too surprised to do anything about it.

After a long day at work, Jensen came home to see Jared and another man laughing on the couch. They weren't doing anything sexual, yet Jensen was still livid. The other man in question was someone he recognized; Stephen Amell. He was an actor on a TV show about a superhero or something, Jensen didn't know, nor did he care. He just wondered why that asshat was in his house smiling with his man.

"Jensen!" Jared smiled. He got up to greet him with a kiss while leading him into the living room. "This is Stephen Amell. A new friend of mine."

Stephen stood up, extending his arm to shake with Jensen's. "Pleasure to meet you, Jensen. Jared's told me great things about you."

Jensen, however, did not shake the actor's hand. "I'm sure he did."

"You might recognize me from the show 'Arrow' on The CW. It's pretty popular."

"Never heard of it."

"Oh..."

"Jensen." Jared scolded. "I'm so sorry."

"Nah, that's okay. Being a small screen actor means less recognition than someone like Brad Pitt. Well, I gotta get going. Filming again tomorrow. I appreciate your help today. We should have coffee soon. I'll call you." Stephen nodded to Jensen before walking out the door.

After he left, Jensen didn't hold back his frustration and anger. He yelled, screamed and shouted at Jared while kicking over various types of furniture. Jared was startled; he cowered on the couch, putting his hands over his ears like he did when Mr. Happy was beating and yelling at them. It was then that Jensen realized how terrible he was acting.

He didn't believe that he was overreacting (because Amell was clearly into Jared), but he toned it down a bit. As he came down from his tirade, Jensen pulled Jared to his chest, shushing him and smoothing his hair back. That night though, Jensen gave him the fuck of his life. He didn't stop when Jared told him to, and he made sure to leave tons of bites on his body. He wanted Stephen and others to know that Jared was off limits, and whoever crossed the line would feel his wrath.

The relationship between Jared and Jensen remained in a peaceful bliss. However, there were always complications. Of course he wanted Jared to be happy, and have friends, but if those friends consisted of someone like Stephen Amell, then there was going to be problems. For a time, it didn't get too bad. Jared would occasionally receive phone calls from the actor; friendly chats. Jensen would always be around for those calls.

The worse part was that in certain magazines, there'd be headliners about Stephen Amell and a new friend. A potential beau. It made the former murderer's stomach turn.

But then, as more time passed, Jensen started noticing something strange. Jared would act guilty for reasons unknown to him, like he was hiding something. So one day, as Jared told Jensen he was going to visit someone, he followed him. Jared ended up meeting with Amell at a fancy restaurant. Jensen watched with disgust as the flirty actor threw himself at his boyfriend. The final straw was when he saw Stephen kiss Jared on the lips.

He rushed out of his hiding spot just in time to see Jared push him away. But the damage was already done. Jensen immediately saw red, and started punching the actor in his face; kicking him too. It was brutal. He wouldn't stop even as Jared tried to hold him back. The rage was too much, and he accidentally ended up punching Jared in his face. The worst mistake he ever made.

All too quickly, Jensen saw his life crumble away from him. Jared's eyes started to water. When Jensen tried to apologize, his boyfriend backed away; the tears left his eyes. "I can't...I can't believe that you would do something like this. How could you? How could you!?"

"Jay," Jensen tried using the nickname he made to get him to see reason. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's over, Jensen. I can't be with you if this is how you'd act towards my friends. I pushed him away from me! I love you, so do you really think that I'd choose him over you!? I have to go."

Jensen couldn't let that happen. He grabbed Jared's wrist a little too tight. "Jared, don't leave me--"

"Don't touch me!" Jared said as he swiftly slapped Jensen across the face.

The blonde's head whipped to the side, jaw clenching. His face was red with embarrassment; they  _were_ outside with other people watching. Jensen reluctantly let go of Jared's wrist and watched him storm away to his car. Jared didn't come home that night, and as Jensen came home from work the next day, all of Jared's belongings were gone.

Jared was gone.

And it was all his fault.

****

At age twenty-four, Jensen saved Jared from the biggest mistake of his own life.

They weren't as close as they were growing up anymore, but the two men kept in contact with each other. Jared moved two states away, while Jensen moved back to his hometown. They'd talk over the phone and visit each other over the holidays, but it just wasn't the same anymore. Jensen had often taken to drinking hard liquor to cope with his failed relationship. It's funny. After beating Stephen to a pulp, he didn't even press charges.

Hell, he never even once tried getting with Jared ever again. He obviously knew what would've happened if he did. Regardless, Jensen was happy. Happy to know that after him, Jared didn't try to seek out love from anybody else. Well, that was until he announced his engagement. Yes, Jared was engaged to his boss at the firm, Tom Welling. He was a little shorter than him, but just about every guy is.

During a Christmas get together between the Padaleckis and the Ackles, Jared brought Tom along and introduced him to everyone. At the dinner table, he sprung it on them all that they were engaged. Their families were ecstatic, to say the least. But Jensen was seething quietly on the inside; he gripped his knife tightly in his right hand. Tom had then kissed Jared in front of them, shattering Jensen's heart.

Later on, Jensen snuck away from the festivities. He had developed a smoking habit after the break up. Jared eventually found him, sitting directly beside his friend. He laid his head on his shoulder. For a long time, they said nothing, but as Jensen finished his cigarette, he decided to address the elephant in the room.

"Do you love him?" Jensen asked.

Jared kept his head where it was. "He's good to me..."

"That's not what I asked."

"I know, Jensen. I know..."

Strange.

The days went by fast if Jensen had anything to say about it. The initial engagement was in October, but the actual wedding was in April. It was already the end of March. During that time, Jensen moved to the state where Jared was to help (albeit reluctantly) with the wedding preparations. It was painful. Extremely painful. It could've been their wedding! It all could've been their's if he kept his hands to himself.

Jensen royally fucked up, and that's saying so little. He became a borderline alcoholic/chain smoker all because he himself was too possessive and protective. He couldn't help it! Jared needed to be protected; he needed to be loved, solely by Jensen and no one else! Is it that hard to fucking understand? But Jensen would indeed have the last laugh.

One night, while finishing up some stuff for the wedding, Jared asked Jensen to surprise Tom at work with a home cooked meal. Tom had called and said that he was gonna be home late. So, being the best friend that he was, Jensen decided to deliver the food to Tom at his office. He had expected to find the man overwhelmed with piles of paper on his desk. What he did not expect, however, was to see Tom having some big breasted bimbo bent over his desk, drilling hee over and over.

Of course, Jensen made doubly sure that he wasn't seen. He watched with anger as Tim betrayed Jared's trust. Who in their right mind would cheat on someone like him? Jared was everything someone ever wanted. Having an idea, Jensen took out his phone, putting it on camera mode. He snapped a few pictures of the event, then waited patiently in the lobby until the woman left. Those days, Jensen carried a gun with him at all times.

When he got back up to Tom's office, he confronted him on the pictures and his adulterous acts. He denied any knowledge, and accused Jensen of trying to break him and Jared up. It wasn't too far from the truth actually. But having had enough of the bickering, Jensen pulled out his gun, and pointed it at Tom. He commanded him to make a suicide note, while admitting all of his disgusting liasons. Once it was all over, Jensen killed Tom, making it look like a suicide.

The day after, Jensen sent the photos to Jared; anonymously. Jared was distraught from discovering that his fiancé was cheating on him after his death. The only person he could lean on was Jensen, yet something odd happened that day. Jared changed. He no longer cared about most things, only his job and Jensen. Almost like being a zombie.

It only got worse from there.

****

At age twenty-five, Jared dated media mogul, Jeffrey Dean Morgan.

It started out as a small friendship, even if Jared valued little anything outside of his and Jensen's relationship. He became a defense attorney at his firm, replacing Tom. There was a case involving Jeffrey battering a young man--his former lover--in a nightclub. Jared got him off, and he was free to go. After that case, Jeffrey started giving Jared attention.

Then eventually, it seemed like Jeffrey was infatuated with him. Jared paid it no mind at first, but the rich man's determination bore fruit. Within months, Jared moved out of his apartment, and into Jeffrey's penthouse. Jensen was strongly against the idea, but the brunette ignored him. He was still very much bitter about the incident that happened with Stephen. In fact, it seemed like after every major disaster in his life happened, Jensen was always there. It could be nothing...

But it could be everything.

As the weeks went by, Jared started noticing a huge change in Jeffrey's behavior. No longer were the nights when he'd gently make love to him. No longer did he do anything romantic. It was like stepping into an alternate dimension. Jeffrey became abusive; not just physically, but verbally and emotionally as well. It scared Jared, and reopened some very old, very intense wounds from his childhood.

"You piece of shit." Jeffrey said one day in front of his friends. "You always were. I don't know why I bothered with you. You were only a good fuck for a few weeks."

But it didn't stop there.

"I said open your mouth!" Jeffrey yelled one night. "Yeah. That's right. Suck my cock, baby. That's it. Get it nice and hard. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you'll be screaming for me to stop. And when you think I'm done, I'm gonna fuck you some more."

It was horrible. Jeffrey played on Jared's insecurities; he figured out quickly that he and Jensen were the boys who took down that child murderer in their youth. Jeffrey would play "games" in which he'd force Jared to reenact moments in Mr. Happy's basement. It had gotten so bad, that Jared secretly met up with Jensen over dinner. Jeffrey had basically isolated him from everyone else.

"What's up, Jay?" Jensen asked, eating a french fry. "How have you been?"

Jared rubs his wrist in fear. "I've--uh, I've been good. Yeah...you?"

"Same. Good, I guess. Got a new job at the office downtown. Hey, Jay? What's with the sunglasses?"

"Wha--huh?"

"Sun glasses. There's no sun out. It's past eight. Why are you wearing them?"

The two bickered back and forth about it until Jensen reached over to tear them off. Jared flinched, expecting to hear his best friend yell about how he was stupid to be in such a depressing predicament. Instead, Jensen only grabbed Jared by the hand, kissing it gingerly. The whole time, their eyes stayed on each other, and Jared instantly felt the love he had for him all over again.

Without a word, Jensen got up from his seat, and paid for the meal. Jared watched silently as he got into his car. Once he saw him drive away, he moved. What was that all about? Where could he have gone? Instantly, realization courses through Jared's mind. Jeffrey is in danger. This has happened before; he's just now noticing the patterns.

Paul.

Chad.

Stephen.

Even Tom.

Jared rushed to his car; he didn't care if he was speeding. He had to stop the inevitable. The traffic was less kind to him, but once he made it back home, he realized that it was too late. The door was wide open; kicked in. He followed the sounds of grunts and groans, and found himself staring at Jensen. Jensen holding a knife. Jensen stabbing Jeffrey to death. Jensen shouting as he did so. Jared sunk to his knees, clutching his chest.

Jensen turned around, wild look in his eyes. He dropped the knife then. Jared didn't cry, but he gasped. He wasn't angry--which was strange--but he was amazed. Everything...everything that's happened so far is because of Jensen. He was the only one looking out for him. The only one that risked everything to make sure he was well and fine. Jensen. His protector. His one true love. His best friend. His everything.

"It was you." He said. "All this time...it was you. I finally understand it."

Jensen smiles fondly, getting down to Jared's level. "It was all for you. I did it all for you. Those men were bad for you, Jared. I'm the one you need."

"Yes..."

****

At age twenty-six, Jensen finally married Jared, getting everything that he wanted.

The murder of Jeffrey was covered up carefully to resemble an assassination. Jared provided a crystal clear alibi, and all was well. He moved in with Jensen, happier than he ever was. A year after that, he was surprised by Jensen. He decided to take over his father's business back home, wanting Jared to come back with him. And yet, it wasn't all. He actually proposed to him. It was something that he wanted to do for as long as they've been together.

When the actual day came about, Jared was nervous. His brother and sister had helped him through his nerves. He was having doubts, like most people on their wedding day. If he married Jensen, then he'd be entangled into his web of murder, not knowing if he'd do it again to some unlucky man who set his sights on him. But if he didn't marry him, there's no telling what he could do.

In the end, Jared came to the decision that marrying Jensen was the best idea he ever had. Sure, he killed men, but he killed those men for  _his love_. He intimidated those men for Jared's safety. As he said that night, everything Jensen's done, he did it for him. As Jared walked down the aisle and laid his eyes on his future husband, he knew then that this was what God wanted for them, as sick as it sounds. Well, if it's sick to be in love with Jensen, then Jared wants to stay that way.

He smiles.

**_All I ever wanted...was you..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you liked it! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got two fics to update! (Lol) See ya soon! :D


End file.
